Resplandor Naranja
by darklight94
Summary: La guerra sigue y toda la alianza tiene fe en Naruto...Lo se es un mal summary pero es que es mi primer fic de Naruto Cuidado hay posibilidades de que hayan grandes SPOILERS Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Resplandor Naranja

La alianza se había salvado una vez más gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, Kurama y su padre, sabían a la perfección que el poder de Obito era insuperable y las cartas de triunfo eran pocas. Aun con la llegada de Sasuke no era suficiente para poner la balanza a favor de la alianza shinobi.

-Debo de admitir que fue algo sorprendente lo que hicieron…Naruto cual es el siguiente plan-dijo el joven Uchiha que miraba a Naruto.

-….-Naruto se quedo cayado mientras sus amigos y compañeros se acercaban a el en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Naruto ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser, incluso pudo idear un plan para salvarnos….cosa que no pude hacer-dijo Shikamaru que estaba apoyado en sus rodillas.

-Eso sin duda….pero cual sera su siguiente plan-dijo Choji el cual estaba a lado de Shikamaru.

Naruto seguía cayado, el sabia que todos contaban con el, pero estaba en blanco ya no encontraba alguna solución.

-Naruto….-dijo Kurama desde el interior de Naruto.

-Bee necesito saber algo, de los jinchurikis, en especial de el juubi-dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Killer Bee.

-Que es lo que sucede, pensé que ya te había explicado todo-dijo Bee.

-Si es un Jinchuriki entonces el puede transformarse como tu cierto?-

-Asi es…..o creo que ya se a que te refieres-

-Naruto dinos que es lo que sucede-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

-La pelea ira a un nivel totalmente diferente….Bee creo que es momento de que el duo Jinchuriki vuelve a la acción-dijo Naruto extendiendo su puño.

-Jejeje veo que Kurama y tu quieren pelear como uno-dijo Bee chocando su puño con el de Naruto.

-Kurama?...quien es Kurama y a que se refieren a que la pelea va a ir a otro nivel y por que el cuarto Hokage tiene la misma transformación que tu-dijo Kiba señalando a Minato el cual lo volteo a ver.

-Sera porque yo soy su padre-dijo Minato sonriendo.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron la mayoría de los amigos de Naruto a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke (si incluyendo a Shino XD)

-Vaya eres el padre de Naruto es increíble, quien iba a decirlo-dijo Choji mirando a Minato.

-Jeje podre presentarme bien con ustedes luego pero ahora….-Minato fue interrumpido.

-Ahora estamos en una pelea…..si podrán observar desde que ese sujeto se encerro en esa cosa negra ha estado aumentando su chakra-dijo Naruto provocando que todos miraran la barrera en la cual antes estaban.

Hinata activo su byakugan para poder observar a Obito que aun seguía levitando y pudo observar cómo iba acumulando chakra, luego observo a Naruto y se sorprendió al ver que su chakra estaba casi agotado.

-No te preocupes por mi Hinata, estaré bien-dijo Naruto el cual la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero tu chakra y el chakra de el kyu..perdon Kurama está casi agotado-dijo Hinata.

-Lamento decirte esto Naruto pero es cierto, si la siguiente pelea va a ser una pelea con transformación, la nuestra sera muy corta, tres minutos cuando mucho durara-dijo Kurama desde el interior de Naruto.

-Primero tendremos que esperar a que Obito haga algun movimiento, no podemos hacer nada hasta entonces-dijo Minato sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto.

-Tiene razon Naruto, lo que debes de hacer es acumular chakra, si Obito ataca Bee y yo seremos los que ataquemos-dijo Sasuke dando unos pasos hacia el frente –La alianza tendrá que ser el respaldo de el primer Hokage, aunque tendremos que ayudarlo nosotros ya que no creo que puedan contra Madara.

-No….confio en que ellos podrán contra Madara-dijo Naruto sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que 10 personas cayeron atrás de ellos generando una gran nube de humo –Llegan algo tarde abuela Tsunade y sabio pervertido-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames asi-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tsunade y Jiraiya el cual había sido revivido gracias a Orochimaru.

La nube se disipo dejando ver a las personas que acaban de llegar, los legendarios sanin, el raikage, kazekage, mizukage, el Tsuchikage, los dos miembros restantes del equipo taka, la antigua discípula de Orochimaru Anko Mitarashi y la habanero salvaje Kushina Uzumaki.

-Llegas algo tarde-dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Orochimaru.

-Tuve que traer de vuelta a la vida a dos viejos amigos…se podría decir que si tomo algo de tiempo-dijo Orochimaru mirando a Jiraiya.

-Kushina por que estas aquí-dijo Minato algo exaltado al ver a su esposa.

-No voy a dejar que mi hijo y mi esposo se lleven toda la diversión-dijo Kushina sonriendo y luego volteo a ver a Sasuke –Vaya el hijo de Mikoto también ha crecido mucho.

-Como conoce a mi madre?-dijo Sasuke mirando a Kushina.

-Sera porque ella es mi mejor amiga, en fin Minato quien es el enemigo ahora-dijo Kushina en un tono serio mientras miraba a Minato el cual se tomo un tiempo para responder.

-Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha-

-Obito….pero y donde esta Kakashi…acaso el…..-dijo Kushina mirando a todos lados.

-Kakashi-sensei esta dentro de la dimensión de la técnica de su sharingan, esa es otra parte de mi misión, la otra es liberar a los bijus-dijo Naruto mirando a todos los que acaban de llegar-Miren les explicare lo que ha sucedido, Obito se ha vuelto el nuevo Jinchuriki del juubi, y al parecer el reúne el chakra negativo de la naturaleza.

-Eso quiere decir que solo los ataques en modo sabio le afectara-dijo Tsunade mirando a Naruto.

-Exacto, además para los que fueron revividos por el edo tensei tengan mas cuidado, ya que si los llegara a golpear o incluso matar sera imposible que se regeneren-dijo el segundo Hokage mirando a Jiraiya y a Kushina.

-Modo sabio eh, Kushina abstente de atacar déjame esto a mi-dijo Jiraiya.

-No es momento de que se te suba la fama-dijo Tsunade enojada.

-Sasuke, Bee, nuevo plan denme tiempo para poder entrar en modo sabio, asi tambien podrá Kurama reunir el chakra necesario-dijo Naruto mientras observaba la esfera negra que salía de la barrera.

-Ahí viene-dijo Minato mientras la esfera negra descendía y se posaba a una gran distancia de la alianza.

-Donde se encuentra Madara-dijo Tsunade.

-El esta en la barrera de donde salio Obito-dijo Naruto mientras observaba a Obito el cual poco a poco salía de la esfera que genero.

-Veo que trajiste a mas de tus amigos, es inútil que sigan peleando, el resultado es inevitable, este mundo ya no existi…-dijo Obito antes de esquivar una flecha del Susano de Sasuke.

-Naruto ya te lo había dicho este mundo no se va a acabar, no dejare que elimines a mis amigos y ni siquiera la aldea que mi hermano tanto quería-dijo Sasuke preparando otra flecha- Suigetsu, Juugo protejan a Naruto hasta que reúna el chakra suficiente, Karin necesitare que cures a los que puedas-

-Minato tendre que pedirte que nos lleves a dentro de la barrera, tenemos que vencer a Madara-dijo Tsunade acercándose a Minato.

-La pelea entre Madara y el primer Hokage no sera interrumpida por nadie-dijo Obito extendiendo su mano hacia Tsunade.

Empezo a generar una bomba biju, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe por parte del brazo del hachibi.

-Tu pelea es con nosotros-dijo Bee mientras su brazo regresaba a la normalidad.

-Entonces no hay resentimientos-dijo Sasuke mirando a Killer Bee.

-No, no hay….-Bee golpeo a Sasuke mientras sonreía-….resentimientos….lo siento chico Uchiha ahora estamos a mano-

La pelea entre Obito y Sasuke y Bee dio comienzo, los ataques de Sasuke y Bee eran combinaciones del amateratsu y las bombas biju que fácilmente Obito las esquivaba. En si el plan que tenia Sasuke era el de no dejar de atacar hasta encontrar un punto débil, cosa que no era fácil de encontrar en el nuevo Jinchuriki del diez colas.

Una vez que la pelea se alejara de la alianza Naruto se sentó en su pose de meditación.

-Hey Naruto estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo, dejarle la pelea a Sasuke y Bee-dijo Kurama el cual estaba sentado reuniendo chakra.

-El tiene razon Naruto es algo arriesgado y mas que ahora reunió mas chakra-dijo Minato mirando a su hijo (creo que saben a qué me refiero, a la comunicación de los jinchurikis o en este caso con su padre)

-Es por eso que estas reuniendo chakra, no crees Kurama-dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama.

-Bueno en cierto modo tienes razon-dijo Kurama.

Jiraiya empezó a pintar sus franjas en sus ojos y luego se pincho el dedo para comenzar a hacer los sellos de mano.

-Y ahora tu que haces-dijo Tsunade mirando a Jiraiya.

-Lo que hare es ponerme al mismo nivel que el…..jutsu de invocación-dijo Jiraiya poniendo su mano en el suelo provocando una gran nube de humo.

-Muchacho pensé que estabas muerto-

-Gamakichi nos dijo todo, veo que Naruto es el mas importante en esta guerra-

-Si y si estoy muerto, ahora soy parte del edo tensei, gracias por venir Shima y Fukasaku-dijo Jiraiya mientras entraba en el modo sabio y los dos sapos ancianos se fusionaban con él.

-Veo que Naruto ha tenido una gran pelea y aun no acaba-dijo Fukasaku mientras juntaba sus palmas.

-Si, pero ahora estamos todos juntos en esto, no solo la hoja sino todas las aldeas y ahora incluso los que no estamos en esta vida ayudamos a nuestros seres queridos-dijo Jiraiya mirando a Naruto el cual abrió los ojos entrando en el modo sabio. _Se que puedes niño confio en ti._

_-_Esto no puede ser cierto, aun sigue acumulando chakra y no ha recibido ningún daño por parte de Sasuke o Bee-dijo Naruto mirando la zona de pelea.

-Lo se, Naruto estás listo para un segundo ataque-dijo el segundo Hokage

Naruto sonrió mientras generaba un rasengan –Listo-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo a esta historia y también a aquellos que han dejado reviews y también les quiero dar una gran disculpa ya que me equivoque en el apodo de Kushina, realmente me quiero disculpar pero en fin espero que les guste este siguiente capitulo y de ahora en adelante me basare en como terminara la guerra según yo.**

**Recuerden que Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.**

* * *

Desesperación

Se genero una gran explosión en el campo de batalla provocada por el rasengan de Naruto que fallo su objetivo ya que Obito pudo esquivar el ataque.

-Crees que el mismo ataque servirá dos veces-dijo Obito saliendo de la nube de humo que se genero por el impacto.

-Si viene de otra persona entonces si-dijo Naruto mirando hacia arriba de Obito.

Un resplandor amarillo apareció arriba de Obito transportando a Jiraiya y a Minato los cuales tenian en sus manos un rasengan que los impactaron en la espalda de Obito provocando que el suelo se agrietara. Minato y Jiraiya se alejaron de la zona de impacto y se situaron a lado de Naruto y Tobirama.

-_Fue muy inteligente al tener un respaldo-_penso Minato mientras miraba a Naruto._  
_

-_Puede superar a mi hermano pero por mucho, se va a convertir en un buen Hokage algún día-_penso Tobirama mirando a Naruto.

Naruto mantenia su mirada fija en el lugar donde se encontraba Obito.

-Hey Naruto, creo que estas sintiendo lo mismo que nosotros-Hachibi apareció en el espacio de comunicación entre bijus y jinchurikis.

-Si es lo mismo que sentí cuando intente transformarme como tu y Bee lo hacen-dijo Naruto mirando a Killer Bee que estaba sentado encima del Hachibi.

-Exacto, ese chico esta apunto de transformarse en el Juubi, y ahora que esta controlando ese poder va a ser dificil de vencerlo, míralo de esta manera, el Juubi antes de que fuera encerrado dentro de el chico enmascarado solo expulsaba una pequeña porción pero de una manera descontrolada, ahora que ya lo esta manipulando y lo esta controlando va a ser mas fuerte que antes, ademas tu sentiste que seguía reuniendo chakra-dijo Bee cruzándose de brazos.

-Entiendo...dime tienes algún plan para pelear contra el Juubi-

-Pero que dices si nosotros estábamos siguiéndote bakayaro konoyaro-

-Lo se pero ahora que lo pienso, no voy a poder vencer a un biju tan poderoso en el modo sabio, apenas pude vencer a Kurama cuando intentaba obtener su poder-dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Kurama.

-No hay alguna forma de entrar en el modo sabio mientras estas con el chakra de Kurama-dijo Hachibi mirando a Naruto y a Kurama.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo tu...-Naruto no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Kurama lo interrumpio.

-Si podemos combinar ambas transformaciones pero no sera de gran diferencia contra el Juubi, ademas recuerda que aun no podemos tener una transformacion completa al igual que la de Bee y Hachibi-dijo Kurama mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Pero ya has reunido demasiado chakra que no se supone que ya podemos tener una transformacion completa a que se debe que no podamos transformarnos-dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama.

-Eso se debe a que aun no tengo mi chakra completo...sabes a que me refiero-dijo Kurama cerrando sus ojos.

-El chakra que mi padre tiene-dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama que solo asintió con la cabeza-Bien entonces Bee hay que pelear contra el Juubi hasta el final, luego nos encargaremos de Madara-

La nube se despejo y se empezaron a escuchar como las rocas se movían, provocando que Naruto se concentrara en lo que sucedia en el mundo real.

-Veo que aun no le hemos causado tanto daño-dijo Jiraiya.

-Al contrario, cuando la rana que Naruto invoco, lanzo su ataque si le afecto a sus defensas y el rasengan de Naruto tambien le hiso daño-dijo Tobirama.

-Y a todo esto donde esta el viejo pense que iba a estar contigo-dijo Jiraiya mirando a todos lados.

-El esta con la alianza ayudando pero me imagino que ya llegar a ayudarnos-dijo Tobirama señalando a donde estaba la alianza.

La tierra empezó a temblar y Naruto no pensó mas de dos veces y con el chakra de Kurama formo varios brazos para tomar a Bee, Sasuke, Minato, Jiraiya y Tobirama y salto hacia donde los demás shinobis se encontraban.

-Por que hiciste eso-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

-Por que esta apunto de transformarse en el Juubi, esta pelea ahora sera de jinchurikis-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke y a los demás que salvo.

-No es momento para que se te suba la fama Naruto, estamos en guerra-grito Jiraiya mientras recivia un golpe de los viejos sapos que tenia en sus hombros.

-No es que se me suba la fama, sino que he visto que el Juubi no puede ser vencido por un shinobi normal, ya lo hemos intentado, pero se que puedo con Kurama y Bee, no se me ocurre ningun plan ahora-dijo Naruto en un tono serio.

-Pero aun no completas una transformación como la nuestra-dijo Bee intentando entrar en razón a Minato.

-Pero tengo el chakra de Kurama y el chakra elemental, debo de intentarlo-dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaron a los de Kurama y el modo sabio (ya saben a que me refiero).

-No vamos a dejarte que hagas eso-dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba junto con los demas Hokages.

-Basta...saben muy bien que tengo razón...-grito Naruto provocando que todos lo miraran-Ya vieron lo que intentamos hacer para parar al Juubi, y ahora va a hacer mas difícil.

El silencio incomodo se rompió gracias a que un brazo del juubi salio entre la tierra hasta mostrar al Juubi.

-Bee es hora-dijo Naruto mientras las colas de Kurama se generaban atrás de el.

-Bee a que se refiere-dijo A mirando a su hermano mientras Bee se situaba enfrente de todos.

-Se refiere a que el dúo jinchuriki resurja-dijo Bee mientras se transformaba en el Hachibi.

Toda la alianza se le quedo mirando al Hachibi y luego dirigieron su mirada a Naruto, esperando a que el también se transformara. El chakra empezó a dar la forma de Kurama y logro finalmente la transformación.

Naruto y Bee corrieron hasta el Juubi y le comenzaron a lanzar bombas biju, pero los ataques fueron en vano ya que las empezaba a repeler, las colas del Juubi agarraron el cuello del Hachibi y lo lanzo contra Naruto. Ambos jinchurikis se levantaron y vieron que estaba formando una gran bomba biju, mas grande que la que los otros bijus lanzaron en contra de Naruto.

-Naruto..-dijo Bee mirando a Naruto.

-Lo se..-dijo Naruto mientras extendía sus brazos para generar una bomba biju con ayuda de Bee.

El Juubi lanzo la gran biju dama al igual que Bee y Naruto. Ambas biju damas chocaron provocando que una gran exploción se formara en medio de ellos. Bee y Naruto aprovecharon el momento para darle al Juubi un doble lazo que provoco que el Juubi retrocediera.

-Vaya con que a eso se referia a que la pelea iria a un nivel totalmente diferente-dijo Kiba mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Pero aun asi no cambia las cosas-dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Naruto con su byakugan activado.

-Hinata-chan a que te refieres-dijo Sakura mirando a Hinata.

-Mira a Naruto-kun, el chakra del Kyubi se esta debilitando, mientras que el chakra del Juubi solo ha caído un poco.

Todos dirigieron su atención a Sasuke el cual había generado su Susano.

-Entonces no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun...-dijo Sakura mientras dejaba caer una lagrima-Gracias...-

-Aun no me lo agradezcas primero tengo que ayudarlo-dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer con la ayuda de Minato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimientos.**

Madara volteo a ver la zona de la pelea de Naruto y Obito. Hashirama estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Madara pero tambien el pudo sentir el aumento de chakra de Obito.

-Veo que ese chico no sabe esperar, se adelanto al plan, ahora me imagino que Obito seguira con la siguiente etapa del plan-dijo Madara riendo.

-A que te refieres-dijo Hashirama mientras miraba sorprendido al Juubi.

-El Juubi esta absorbiendo el chakra del Hachibi y del Kyubi y aparte le tomara el chakra de los demas shinobis, esto quiere decir que va a recuperar su transformacion inicial y luego yo cambiare lugar con Obito siendo el jinchuriki del Juubi, asi podre realizar el Tsukuyomi infinito-dijo Madara mirando a Hashirama.

-Quieres decir que los matara para conseguir su forma original-

* * *

Una gran explocion se genero en medio de la batalla de los jinchurikis provocando que Bee y Naruto retrocedieran. Naruto perdio su forma biju mientras Bee seguia transformado en el Hachibi.

-Kurama que estas haciendo necesito mas chakra, aun no fue el tiempo que tu dijiste que pasaria-dijo Naruto desde la conversacion interna con Kurama.

-Aun no te das cuenta cierto...el Juubi esta tomando nuestro chakra, es el mismo procedimiento que haces para entrar en modo sabio, nosotros hemos sido los mas afectados ya que hemos sido los que han mantenido un ataque a corta distancia, gracias a cierto chico que no escucha lo que le digo-dijo Kurama mirando a Naruto.

-Lo se lo se pero las biju dama no estan funcionando...pero se supone que estas dentro de mi, no puede absorberte-dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama.

-Que fue lo que te dije, el esta tomando el chakra de todos los que lo rodean, ahora la alianza poco a poco esta perdiendo el chakra que les prestaste...y tu y tu padre saben que tengo razon...o no es asi Minato-dijo Kurama mientras en la conversacion aparecia la otra parte de Kurama y Minato.

-El tiene razon Naruto, son pocos los que se han estado quedando sin chakra y sigue aumentando el numero-dijo Minato mirando a su hijo.

-Entonces por que Bee sigue intacto...-dijo Naruto algo molesto.

-Sera por que repartiste mi chakra a toda la alianza-dijo Kurama algo molesto.

-Debes de entender que no quiero que les pase nada, ni a ti ni a mis amigos...-dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama.

En la realidad Naruto se empezaba a levantar con dificultad, se limpio la sangre que le salia de la boca y miro a donde el Juubi se encontraba, pero Obito se encontraba encima del Juubi.

-Es inutil resistirse Naruto, si sigues oponiendote todos los que te rodean moriran poco a poco, no podras ayudarlos-dijo Obito mirando a Naruto el cual seguia mirando al suelo -Es el final de todo si dejan de resistirse no los matare-

El Juubi enterró sus brazos y sus colas en el suelo y empezaba a transformarse. Toda la alianza empezaba a decir que era el fin que no tenia sentido luchar.

El clon de Hashirama volteo enojado hacia donde estaba la alianza, se acerco a Ino y a Shikamaru provocando que se sorprendieran.

-Voy a pedirles que me comuniquen con toda la alianza-dijo Hashirama mientras Ino juntaba sus manos.

-Listo ya puede comunicarse con la alianza-dijo Ino mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Escúchenme, el Juubi esta apunto de usar su ultima transformación, esta tomando el chakra de todos los shinobis e incluso el chakra de los jinchurikis, para poder concluir su plan, les digo esto...no se rindan, no hay que dejar que por lo que hemos luchado sea inútil-dijo Hashirama por medio de la tecnica de Ino, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pero usted es un Hokage y aparte es usted parte del edo tensei...lo mejor es rendirnos...no lo escuchen-eran varias voces de los miembros de la alianza.

-Basta no sigan diciendo eso...si siguen así, todo lo que nosotros y los demas Kages han hecho se vuelva nada...-dijo Hashirama a toda la alianza.

Naruto se empezaba a levantar mientras miraba a Obito con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Sigues sin entender verdad el genjutsu podrán tener una vida sin dolor-dijo Obito mirando a Naruto el cual dirigio su mirada al suelo.

Una flecha de amateratsu paso a lado de Naruto y golpeo de lleno al Juubi.

-No me digas que ya te rendiste tan pronto Naruto, ahora es mi turno de enseñarte todo lo que he logrado gracias a ti y a Itachi-Sasuke se puso enfrente de Naruto y el Susano completo apareció alrededor de el -Recupera algo de chakra...Bee igual tu-

El chakra que Naruto le dio a toda la alianza crecio mas y pudieron tener una coneccion con la mente de Naruto y su corazon. Naruto le dio el chakra a los Hokages que aun no lo tenian y tambien a los que faltaban.

-Naruto...el no esta dando el chakra del Kyubi...pero que es esto, es el...-dijo Kiba mirando a los demas.

-Es el corazon de Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata mirando a todos sus amigos.

Los recuerdos de Naruto fueron pasados por todas las mentes de la alianza. Cuando Naruto le pregunto al tercer Hokage por que no tenia padres y no le respondio, su vida en la academia, cuando estaba sentado en el columpio mirando a los demás con sus familiares, cuando le decían monstruo.

-Naruto...acaso...-dijo Ino mientras miraba a Naruto al igual que Hashirama.

Las imagenes cuando conocio a Sasuke y luego fue la pelea entre ellos dos, cuando peleo contra Gaara y luego lo rescato de akatsuki; cuando Jiraiya le dijo que seria estupido seguir buscando a su amigo, pero el le respondio que preferiria ser el mas estupido de todos. El recuerdo cuando Naruto le dijo a Sakura que trairia de vuelta a Sasuke. el recuerdo cuando lastimo a Jiraiya estando rodeado del manto del zorro.

-_No te preocupes Naruto_-fue lo que recordo de esa pelea Jiraiya.

Las imagenes cuando murio Chyo; la imagen cuando se encontro de nuevo con Sasuke; el recuerdo cuando fue la muerte de Asuma. La imagen cuando peleo contra Pain y se transformo en el zorro, gracias a que Pain lastimo a Hinata.

Hinata se sorprendio al ver ese recuerdo y solto una lagrima.

La imagen cuando conocio por primera vez a su padre.

La imagen cuando Nagato platico sobre la busqueda de la paz. La imagen cuando Itachi le dejo a Sasuke en sus manos; el recuerdo cuando dejo las flores en la tumba de Jiraiya; cuando entreno para controlar el chakra de Kurama; el recuerdo cuando conocio a Kushina por primera vez; el recuerdo cuando le dijo a Kurama que le gustaria quitar todo ese odio de su interior.

-Naruto...-dijeron al unisono los cinco kages, Kushina, y los amigos de Naruto._  
_

El recuerdo cuando fundio su chakra con Kurama y hablo con los demas Bijus y Jinchurikis.

-Si me rindo ahora...todo por lo que he luchado se convertirá en nada-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba entre sus amigos y la alianza.

El recuerdo cuando Neji murió impacto a todos.

-Mis promesas y misiones seran solo palabras y deseos que no se cumplieron-dijo Naruto mientras fue rodeado del chakra de Kurama y entraba en modo sabio.

El recuerdo cuando fue la muerte de sus padre impacto mas en toda la alianza.

-¡No dejare que me impidas cumplir mis metas...no dejare que mates a mis amigos...ni a mi familia-dijo Naruto mientras las colas del Kyubi aparecian.

El recuerdo cuando le dijo a Kurama que el ya es miembro de la aldea provoco que toda la alianza tomaran sus armas y lo necesario para ayudar a vencer.

-No dejare que este mundo se acabe...-dijo Naruto parándose a lado de Minato y los demás Hokages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contraataque.**

Minato volteo a ver a Naruto que empezaba a generar de nuevo el cuerpo de Kurama.

_-Creo que es tiempo-_dijo Minato mientras miraba a Naruto.

Detuvo a su hijo antes de que completara el estado biju, provocando que todo el chakra que habia generado se desvaneciera.

-Papá que estas haciendo-dijo Nauro algo enojado.

-Ya es tiempo de que yo deje de usat el poder que tome prestado-dijo Minato antes de poner sus dedos alrededor del sello de Naruto -Es momento de que estes en el mismo nivel que Obito-

Un pequeño resplandor emergio de la mano de Minato, provocando que la misma transformacion que tenia de Kurama desapareciera.

-Pero que...-dijo Kurama desde el interior de Naruto.

-Hey Kurama por que ya no puedo ver a mi padre en nuestra conversacion-dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama que estaba sorprendido.

-Significa que ahora ya no estoy separado, ya soy uno de nuevo...Minato nos devolvio el chakra que me hacia falta-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

El chakra de Naruto aumento más llamando la atención de todos.

-Quieres decir que ya podremos transformarnos al igual que Bee y Hachibi-dijo Naruto algo sorprendido.

Kurama no dijo nada y solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Bee...dime como me puedo transformar como tu y el Hachibi-dijo Naruto mientras Bee se acercaba a el en su forma normal.

-La primera transformación de un jinchuriki con su Biju es algo complicado...tendras que pasar por las etapas del manto del biju hasta por fin llegar a tomar la forma del Biju y al fin poder ser uno mismo-dijo Bee.

Obito se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Veo que su chakra se ha restaurado, tendre que usar los clones del Juubi para proteger al original-dijo Obito mientras juntaba sus manos.

El Juubi empezaba a soltar varios fragmentos de su cuerpo y esos mismos fragmentos empezaban a tomar la forma del Juubi.

-Entonces voy a necesitar que me protejan hasta que me convierta en Kurama-dijo Naruto mientras miraba a los clones del Juubi.

-De eso no te preocupes-dijo Gaara mientras la arena empezaba a rodearlo.

-Toda la alianza te ayudara niño-dijo Onoki mientras se ponia enfrente de la alianza.

-Bee debes de decirle paso a paso lo que debe de hacer-dijo A mientras se rodeaba de rayos.

Tsunade junto con Hashirama se acercaron a Shikamaru y a Ino.

-Shikamaru debes de planear un plan junto con los cuarteles generales, debemos de parar al Juubi cuanto antes-dijo Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama eso sera imposible...el Juubi destruyo los cuarteles generales, supongo que estoy solo yo para idear un plan junto con los demas-dijo Shikamaru.

-Bien por ahora te encargo a ti planear una forma de parar al Juubi-dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a Shikamaru.

Bee estaba junto con Naruto explicandole el procedimiento de la transformación.

-Mira Naruto es el mismo procedimiento que cuando intentabas colocar los bloques, solo debes de expulsar el chakra que te rodea, el Kyubi te debe de ayudar en esto, si lo logran el manto del zorro aparecera al instante-dijo Bee chocando sus puños con los de Naruto.

Naruto estaba observando a Kurama desde su interior, el sabia a la perfeccion lo que se sentia al estar rodeado del manto del zorro, pero esta vez es diferente.

-Se que esta transformacion no ha sido de tu agrado, pero debes de entender que antes no eramos amigos como ahora...-dijo Kurama mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Lo se y me alegra que tu eres el que me este diciendo todo esto, esto quiere decir que si eres mi amigos despues de todo-dijo Naruto mientras extendia su puño junto con el de Kurama.

Obito empezó a generar en sus dos manos las esferas de cuatro elementos y las apunto contra Naruto.

_No dejare que llegue a esa transformación _pensó Obito antes de recibir un ataque de Sasuke que lo envió contra el suelo.

Naruto empezó a ser rodeado por el chakra toxico de Kurama generando la primera cola. Los recuerdos de las peleas que tuvo en esa transformacion recorrieron la mente de Naruto, el al recordar la pelea contra Sasuke no pudo evitar apretar sus puños por no poder vencer a su amigo y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea. EL recuerdo de el accidente que paso con Jiraiya tambien estuvo presente en la mente de Naruto. Kurama pudo sentir el enojo y la tristeza de Naruto.

-Recuerda que fue lo que te dije, ahora somos un equipo...entiéndelo...-dijo Kurama mientras estaba sentado con sus manos juntas concentrandose en la transformacion.

Naruto volteo a verlo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hey hay que ayudar a Sasuke y a la alianza contra Obito debes de atacar mientras yo me concentro en la transformacion...como cuando fue la pelea contra Pain...cuando sucedio lo de...ya sabes a que me refiero-dijo Kurama intentando no desmotivar a Naruto.

-Lo de Hinata...lo se...te dejo a ti la transformacion-dijo Naruto algo serio.

Mientras aparecía la segunda cola los cinco Kages y los Hokages resucitados, lo rodearon para evitar que Obito impidiera la transformación.

Tsunade volteo a ver a Naruto detalladamente -Asi que esta fue la transformacion que le hiso daño a Jiraiya-

Las rocas que estaban alrededor de Obito empezaron a levitar y una esfera negra salio disparada hacia el cielo.

_-Es hora de acabar con esto, y con el chakra del Juubi pode usar mas el jutsu de Nagato-_penso Obito mientras levitaba entre las piedras.

-Esto es la tecnica de Nagato-dijo Naruto mientras esquivaba las piedras al igual que la alianza y los kages.

Naruto y Bee se miraron mutuamente y saltaron a donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-Ven con nosotros, haremos los mismo cuando peleamos contra tu hermano-dijo Bee mientras se transformaba en el Hachibi.

-Naruto a que se refiere-dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Naruto el cual tenia ya la cuarta cola.

-Usa tu tecnica mas poderosa y lánzala contra la esfera negra, eso nos enseño Itachi-dijo Naruto mientras generaba el rasen shuriken.

Bee empezaba a generar la bomba biju y esperaba a que Sasuke hiciera su tecnica. El susano empezo a generar el Yasaka no magatama y espero a que Naruto y Bee dieran la indicación.

-No apuntes directamente al orbe, deja que el mismo atraiga la técnica-dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba el rasen shuriken al igual que Bee y Sasukelanzaban sus jutsus.

Los jutsus impactaron la esfera negra y todas las rocas descendieron a su lugar de origen. Naruto ya estaba rodeado del chakra toxico de Kurama y empezaba a buscar a Obito. En un descuido Obito aparecio enfrente de Naruto y puso su mano en la cara de Naruto y volvio a generar la esfera de los cuatro elementos. Obito estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque pero fue interrumpido ya que fue separado de Naruto gracias a que fue rodeado por la arena de Gaara.

-Veo que tus amigos decidieron ayudarte-dijo Obito mientras se rodeaba un escudo alrededor de el y se separo de la arena.

-Gaara...-dijo Naruto mirando al Kazekage de pelo rojo que se paro a lado de el.

-Somos uno ahora recuerda que somos una alianza-dijo Gaara mientras mantenía su mirada en Obito que seguía en el escudo y empezaba a alejarse.

-Que tecnica fue esa-dijo A mientras se acercaba con los demas Kages.

-Esa tecnica la uso Nagato cuando pelee contra el en Konoha, Itachi me explico que toda tecnica tiene su debilidad, y bueno acabamos de encontrar la debilidad de esa tecnica-dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba y se apoyaba con las manos y los pies.

-La transformación de Naruto ya va a la mitad-dijo Bee mientras miraba a Naruto.

-En ese caso debemos de protegerlo-dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía enfrente de Naruto.

-N-No Kurama se encargara de la transformación, puedo atacarlo y defenderme-dijo Naruto mientras la quinta cola aparecia junto con el esqueleto de Kurama.

Del escudo de Obito empezaron a surgir varias mini bombas biju que iban dirigidas a la alianza. Naruto corrió a una gran rapidez (gracias a que iba a cuatro patas) y se coloco enfrente de sus amigos y los demas de la alianza, empezó a generar una esfera pequeña llena de chakra positivo y chakra negativo y se la trago, miro las bombas biju que se dirigían y lanzo las mismas cantidades de bombas biju para que chocaran entre si. Toda la alianza se sorprendio al ver a Naruto de esa forma.

-Naruto ponte atras de nosotros nos encargaremos de que los clones del Juubi no se acerquen a ti-dijo Shikamaru mientras se situaba a lado de Naruto.

La alianza entera comenzo a correr en contra de los clones y empezaron a surgir varios jutsus en contra de los clones. Naruto se quedo junto con sus amigos y familiares.

-Asi que el es el antiguo compañero de Sasuke...vaya no crei que el fuera el que tenia ese enorme chakra-dijo Suigetsu mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Aun le sobra mucho chakra a Naruto y a Kurama, gracias a que ya el Kyubi es uno, pero eso no es lo que le importa a Naruto-dijo Orochimaru mientras recordaba los encuentros que tuvo contra Naruto-El seguira peleando para proteger a sus seres queridos-

La sexta cola se hiso presente y el tamaño normal de Naruto empezó a aumentar.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-dijo Kushina mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Kushina tranquilízate-dijeron al mismo tiempo el clon de Hashirama y Minato.

-Eh pero no puedo ver como mi hijo tiene que soportar todo esto-dijo Kushina mirando a Minato.

-Escucha Kushina ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que Naruto llegue a su transformación y asi podamos tener alguna oportunidad contra Obito, necesitaremos tu ayuda para poder inmovilizar al Juubi...solo espera-dijo Minato con seriedad.

Obito salio del escudo y se le quedo mirando a Naruto antes de esquivar el ataque de Sasuke.

-Veo que buscas el perdon de tu antigua aldea-dijo Obito mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-Solo quiero proteger a mis amigos y a la aldea que mi hermano tanto quiso-dijo Sasuke mientras atacaba a Obito con la espada del susano.

Obito empezó a esquivar con facilidad los ataques mientras que la séptima y la octava cola aparecían y el cuerpo de Kurama empezaba a dar forma. Las bolas de chakra positivo y chakra positivo volvieron a emerger del cuerpo de Kurama y generaron un gran escudo alrededor de Naruto.

-Hinata-chan que es lo que sucede con Naruto-dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba a uno de los clones del Juubi mandándolo contra una gran pila de clones.

Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto con el byakugan y noto que el chakra de Naruto y el de Kurama aumentaron de gran manera, pero no fue lo unico que le sorprendió, lo que mas le llamo su atencion fue que la novena cola había aparecido.

-La transformación de Naruto-kun ya termino...-dijo Hinata provocando que todos voltearan a ver a Naruto.

-Naruto?-dijo Minato que estaba siendo curado por Orochimaro que restauro la técnica del edo tensei para recuperar su brazo.

El escudo empezó a ser reducido en una pequeña esfera que se coloco enfrente de la boca de Kurama y este mismo se comió la esfera para luego lanzar un destello en contra de Obito que Sasuke lo había colocado en una posición perfecta para el impacto. Obito genero un escudo y recibió el impacto de Kurama.

-Pero acaso es Naruto o es el Kyubi-dijo Tobirama que se paraba a lado del clon de su hermano.

-Ahora somos uno-la voz de Naruto salio de la boca de Kurama.

-De acuerdo esto es algo raro...pero debo de admitir que esto puede ser de mucha ayuda-dijo Kiba mientras miraba a Naruto.

Obito se elevo desde el suelo y salio del escudo que lo protegía.

-Veo que las cosas se ponen interesante-dijo Obito mientras juntaba sus manos provocando que el Juubi mirara hacia la luna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descontrol.**

**-**Esta...mirando a la luna...pero que no se supone que...maldición...-dijo el Clon de Hashirama que se acerco a los demás Kages.

-Pero que es lo que sucede abuelo-dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a Hashirama.

-Segun la historia sobre el Juubi y Rikudo senin, la luna fue parte del receptor del chakra del Kyubi...de alguna forma intentaran usar ese chakra para activar el genjutsu-dijo Hashirama mientras miraba al Juubi-Debemos de ayudar a Naruto de alguna forma.

Naruto regreso a su forma del control de chakra después de haber recivido un golpe por parte de una de las colas del Juubi. Naruto cayo junto con Sasuke enfrente de la alianza.

-Kurama por que decidiste volver a la primera forma-dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Kurama desde su interior.

-Si queremos tener una posibilidad de ataque por ahora no uses mi cuerpo completo, ataca en este estado en lo que trato de reunir mas chakra, el Juubi planea atacarnos con todo incluso obtendrá mas poder que antes...hey necesito que cambiemos-dijo Kurama con un tono serio.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hashirama y a los demas Kages.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes y con toda la alianza-dijo Kurama a través del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Naruto?-dijo Tsunade al escuchar la voz del Kyubi.

-No, es el Kyubi, Naruto cambio con el como cuando lo hago yo con el Hachibi-dijo Bee.

-Necesito a la chica que nos conecto con toda la alianza...-dijo Kurama mientras corría a donde Ino se encontraba.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido al escuchar a Naruto y sin mas que hacer decidio seguir al Kyubi.

-Que planeas hacer-dijo Sasuke corriendo a lado de Naruto/Kyubi.

-El Juubi va a liberar el chakra que Rikudo senin encerró en la luna, y va a terminar su transformación, voy a decirle a toda la alianza que usen el mismo ataque para inmovilizar al Juubi y así atacarlo-dijo el Kyubi.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a donde se estaba Sakura y los demás.

-Necesito hablar con toda la alianza quien fue la que nos conecto-dijo el Kyubi a través de Naruto.

-Naruto?-dijo Ino poniéndose enfrente de Naruto.

-Es el Kyubi...Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin deben de escuchar esto también-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a sus amigos

Ino puso su mano en la frente de Naruto y al instante toda la alianza sintio la presencia del Kyubi.

-Escúchenme todos...la historia del Juubi no es tan distinta a como las leyendas lo contaban, Rikudo si encerró parte del chakra en la luna y lo que restaba de su chakra lo separo en los bijus...lo que esta haciendo ahora el Juubi es reunir el chakra que le hace falta robandolo de ustedes, lo que deben de hacer es inmovilizarlo para que Naruto y yo podamos atacarlo antes de que complete su transformación...Bee, Sasuke necesitaremos de su ayuda para el ataque-dijo Kurama.

Ino dejo de tocar la frente de Naruto y en el momento que lo soltó Kurama se acerco a donde estaba Kushina y Minato.

-Necesitare que ahora uses esas malditas cadenas para inmovilizar al Juubi y no a mi-dijo Kurama atravez de Naruto.

-Minato quieres decirme que es esto y por que escucho al Kyubi a traves de Naruto-dijo Kushina algo asustada.

-Es algo que pueden hacer ahora como amigos Naruto y el Kyubi-dijo Minato.

-Deja de perder el tiempo-dijo Kurama mientras el cuerpo de Naruto se rodeaba del chakra de Kurama.

_Asi que este es el nivel de un Jinchuriki...vaya no me imaginaba que Naruto y el Kyubi se llevaran bien, _pensó Kushina mientras hacia posiciones de mano.

-Cuando quieras Kyubi-dijo Kushina mientras esperaba los ordenes de Kurama.

Toda la alianza estaba preparando la técnica de contención del Juubi, pero al igual que Kushina estaba esperando alguna respuesta de Naruto o de Kurama.

-Kurama acaso es cierto lo que dices...crees que sirva esta estrategia-dijo Naruto estando en la conversacion de los Jinchurikis junto con Bee y el Hachibi.

-No lo se...pero con esas cadenas que Kushina uso contra mi en el pasado pueda que funcione...a decir verdad no tengo la menor idea de como vencerlo...creo que debemos de hacer las misma estrategia que cuando el Juubi apareció-dijo Kurama cerrando sus ojos mientras concentraba mas chakra.

-Pero Kurama...ves que eso no funciono la primera ves que hará que funcione ahora-dijo el Hachibi mientras miraba a su hermano Biju.

-No lo se...otra cosa que podemos hacer es atacar al antiguo compañero de Kakashi y derrotarlo de alguna forma-dijo Kurama.

-Pero aun sigue el plan de separar el chakra de los Bijus que el Juubi absorbió...se lo prometí a Son-dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama.

-Naruto tienes idea de como separar sus chakras...el único que pudo hacerlo fue Rikudo...ahora el no esta aquí con nosotros-dijo Kurama.

-Debemos de ayudarlos no puedo romper mis promesas-dijo Naruto con determinación en sus ojos.

-Eso tendremos que pos-ponerlo por ahora...debemos de evitar que el Juubi complete su transformación-dijo Kurama.

La atención de Kurama fue atraída por el Juubi que movió sus colas en contra de la alianza.

-Kushina ahora...-dijo Kurama mientras el cuerpo de Naruto se rodeaba de su chakra.

Kushina puso sus manos en el suelo y en ese mismo instante una gran cantidad de cadenas salieron del suelo y rodearon al Juubi provocando que este se quedara sujetado al suelo incapas de moverse.

-Primer Hokage su turno-dijo Kurama mientras miraba a Hashirama.

-Arte sabio Puertas del gran dios-dijo Hashirama para luego juntar sus manos y generar varias puertas Tori sobre el cuerpo del Juubi y sus colas.

-Bien ahora es nuestro turno Bee, Sasuke-dijo Naruto cambiando con Kurama.

Los dos asintieron y corrieron a la par de Naruto mientras Sasuke generaba de nuevo el Susano y Bee se transformaba en el Hachibi.

-Tenemos que obligar a Obito a que salga del Juubi y así evitar que se transforme-dijo Naruto mientras saltaba encima del Juubi junto con Sasuke y Bee.

Sasuke asintió y lanzo una flecha de amateratsu contra el Juubi.

-Bee, Naruto ya les di la apertura usen sus bomba biju-dijo Sasuke alejandose del Juubi.

Naruto y Bee lanzaron las bombas biju y se genero una gran explosión sobre el Juubi. Ambos jinchurikis se des transformaron de sus formas máximas y cayeron al lado del joven Uchiha.

-Le dimos?-dijo Bee mientras intentaba ver a través del polvo que se genero gracias al impacto de las biju damas.

Obito a una gran velocidad salio de la nube de polvo y tomo las caras de Sasuke y Naruto estrellándolas contra el suelo. Bee intento ayudarlos pero fue separado de ellos gracias a una patada que lo envió lejos. Obito aun sostenía los rostros de Naruto y Sasuke y gracias a que el podía levitar los arrastro por todo el suelo y luego los lanzo en direcciones diferentes provocando que atravesaran varios montículos enfrente de sus amigos.

-Es inútil resistirse...-dijo Obito mientras miraba a Naruto.

Los Kages y los amigos de Naruto y Sasuke observaron como lentamente Naruto era el primero en levantarse.

-Si me rindo ahora todo por lo que he luchado...se convertirá en nada...y no planeo perder contra ti...y no dejare que mates a mis amigos-dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

_Tendre que cambiar mi forma de ataque...con su determinación y esa mirada algo me dice que atacara con taijutsu _penso Obito mientras miraba a Naruto.

Naruto se rodeo del chakra de Kurama y corrió hacia Obito.

Sasuke empezaba a despertarse, la sangre empezaba a caerse por su frente. Choji, Shikamaru y Suigetsu lo ayudaron a levantarse y en ese mismo instante miro a Naruto que intentaba propinarle un golpe a Obito. Sintio como Sakura comenzaba a curarlo.

-Sakura...-dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica de pelo rosa.

-No hables-dijo Sakura concentrándose en su técnica.

-Shikamaru dime que tienes algun plan-dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Shikamaru.

-A decir verdad el Kyubi me esta ganando en idear un plan, los cambios que ese sujeto tiene me sorprende...lo que he podido ver es que Naruto y el Kyubi aun pueden seguir el paso a ese sujeto...el Kyubi sigue reuniendo chakra, a pesar que Naruto nos dio gran parte-dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo se puedo sentir los sentimientos de Naruto gracias al chakra del Kyubi-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero como es posible que aun no haya recibido ningún daño-dijo Choji mirando a Shikamaru.

-Si le ha hecho daño...solo que la cantidad de chakra que tiene ese Uchiha no deja que veamos eso...Sakura detente-dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

-Pero aun no he terminado-dijo Sakura.

-No puedo quedarme aquí mientras ese teme pelee y yo este aqui sin hacer nada...no dejare que lo lastimen-dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a Obito.

-Sasuke-kun...-dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

Naruto grito y golpeo el escudo que estaba enfrente de Obito, el escudo se desvaneció y Obito le dio un rodillazo en el estomago de Naruto. Sasuke aparecio con el chidori en su mano e intento golpear a Obito el cual retrocedió evitando el ataque de Sasuke.

-Vamos Naruto se que aun tienes mucho que dar-dijo Sasuke mientras el chidori crecía mas.

Naruto se levanto y comenzó a generar varios rasengans.

-Me conoces muy bien Sasuke-dijo Naruto.

Ambos empezaron a correr en contra de Obito, los rasengans aumentaron de tamaño cambiando a 10 odamas rasengans y las impacto contra Obito provocando que el escudo se destruyera, para que Sasuke atacara con el chidori. Obito desvió el chidori de Sasuke contra el suelo. Naruto se impulso y le dio una patada a Obito en la cara provocando que el retrocediera un poco. Sasuke aprovecho en generar el brazo derecho del Susano y le dio un golpe a Obito provocando que su cuerpo se azotara contra el suelo.

Obito empezó a levantarse con sus manos tomando su cabeza.

-Qu...Que esta pasándome-dijo Obito mientras se inclinaba y las colas del Juubi salían de su espalda. Obito empezaba a retomar su forma original y el Juubi comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Obito y comenzaba a transformarse, su cuerpo era como el de Kurama, pero su boca tomo de nuevo la forma de su primera transformación.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron con asombro al Juubi, al igual que toda la alianza.

-El Juubi...acaso...-dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Obito.

-El mismo decidió liberarse-dijo Obito mientras volteaba a ver al Juubi.

Madara y Hashirama voltearon a ver al Juubi.

-Que es lo que paso-dijo Hashirama.

-Veo que el Juubi no soporta estar dentro de alguien normal-dijo Hashirama mientras miraba como la barrera que los mantenia encerrados se desvanecía-Y veo que Obito se esta quedando sin chakra-

Toda la alianza miraba con asombro y terror al Juubi, su chakra había aumentado de una manera monstruosa.

-Pero como es posible...-dijo Sakura mirando al Juubi.

-Puede ser que Obito no tenia un sello que impedia que saliera el Biju, al igual que Naruto y Bee...el Juubi pudo salir cuando quisiera-dijo Minato mientras miraba al Juubi.

-Esto se esta poniendo mas complicado-dijo Bee mientras se levantaba con ayuda de el Raikage.

El Juubi miro a donde se encontraba Obito, Sasuke y Naruto e intento pisarlos, pero por fortuna Naruto tomo a los dos Uchihas y se movio del lugar antes de que fueran aplastados.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salvador.**

Naruto volteo a ver a Obito que seguía mirando al Juubi de una manera sorprendente.

-Hey Kurama puedes sentir eso...-dijo Naruto.

-Si...ya no tiene el mismo odio que antes que cuando peleábamos al principio...pero aun así puedo sentir que tiene odio en su corazón...-dijo el Kurama mientras miraba a Naruto para luego cerrar sus ojos.

-Que es lo que debemos de hacer...

-Estoy sintiendo un nuevo chakra pero al parecer no es de un shinobi, ni de un biju...creo que Madara lo estuvo almacenando todo este tiempo...puede que ahora la pelea sea contra el...-dijo Kurama mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón...creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarle a los Kages a Madara mientras nos encargamos del Juubi...-

El chakra de Kurama volvio a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto y simplemente el chico rubio comenzó a caminar hacia donde el Juubi estaba. Sasuke lo detuvo antes de que formara el cuerpo de Kurama.

-Pero que te sucede-el enojo en la voz de Naruto se hiso presente ya que el estaba mas que decidido en intentar derrotar al Juubi

-No vas a poder tu solo contra el Juubi acaso no lo entiendes-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba al susodicho biju.

-Y tienes algún plan baka-dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo.

-Atacar al Juubi con todo lo que tengamos-dijo Sasuke mientras generaba el Susano completo.

-Vaya forma de decir que no tienes ningun plan-dijo Naruto mientras el cuerpo de Kurama se generaba.

Sasuke fue atrapado por las colas del Juubi que empezaron a estrangular al Susano con la intención de atacar al joven Uchiha que lo manipulaba. Naruto mordió el cuello del Juubi intentando provocar al Juubi para que soltara a su amigo. El Juubi empezó a azotar a Sasuke contra el suelo repetidas veces y uso su pata delantera para golpear el cuerpo de chakra de Kurama, cosa que provoco que lo soltara y cayera al suelo. Naruto volvió a atacar al Juubi provocando que soltara a Sasuke, y una vez que este fuera liberado de las colas del Juubi, genero una flecha de amateratsu y se la lanzo al Juubi evitando que Naruto fuera golpeado con la flecha.

-Vamos funciona-dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba del Juubi al igual que Naruto.

El Juubi dio un gran rujido provocando que las llamas del amateratsu se alejaran de el.

-Sasuke...-dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a generar una biju dama con chakra del modo sabio.

-Lo se...-en el instante que hablo las llamas del amateratsu que se dirigían a ellos y a la alianza desaparecieron y la bomba biju de Naruto fue lanzada encontra del Juubi el cual con un pequeño golpe desvió el ataque e impacto en unas montañas lejanas.

-Es...imposible...-dijo Naruto mientras miraba con asombro la explocion que genero la biju dama.

Sasuke lanzo dos bolas de fuego en dirección al cielo provocando que muchas nubes negras se generaran.

-Naruto inténtalo de nuevo cuando mi tecnica termine-dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba hacer varias posiciones de mano.

Las nubes empezaron a concentrarse de rayos mientras que Naruto volvía a generar otra biju dama.

-Kirin...-grito Sasuke mientras levantaba su mano rodeada de rayos y un dragon de rayos salia de las nubes y se dirigia como un misil en contra del Juubi. La técnica de Sasuke golpeo de lleno al Juubi y en ese mismo instante Naruto lanzo la biju dama que impacto contra el Juubi causando una gran explosión. Ambos shinobis sonrieron pensando que esas dos técnicas habían dañado al Juubi pero, cuando la nube de polvo se esparció esas sonrisas cambiaron a caras de sorpresa. El Juubi se había protegido con sus colas y solo aparentaba tener unos pocos rasguños.

-No lo puedo creer...esas dos técnicas tenían que haberlo matado...-dijo Sakura que estaba manteniendo su tecnica de curacion en todos los shinobis.

Madara apareció enfrente del Juubi con sus manos juntas y atrás de el apareció el árbol de genes de Hashirama junto con Yamato que seguía inconsciente.

-Ese es el capitán Yamato...que planea hacer...-dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Madara.

El mismo árbol empezó a fusionarse con Madara, dejando el cuerpo de Yamato a un lado. El aumento de chakra fue muy notable, había sobrepasado el poder de Hashirama. Se le quedo mirando al Juubi y no tomo mas de dos minutos en subir encima de la cabeza del Juubi.

-Ahora creo que lo entiendo-dijo Naruto mientras miraba al Juubi-Madara y el antiguo compañero de Kakashi reservaron todo ese chakra que se fusiono con Madara para poder tener un control en el Juubi...pero no funciono con el otro sujeto por que no tenia tanto chakra a comparación con Madara...por eso consumió todo el chakra del enmascarado...ahora el Juubi va a ser controlado por todo lo que absorbió Madara.

-No solo el chakra de Madara era suficiente para controlar al Juubi...ese chakra que absorvio era de Hashirama, Orochimaru tambien experimento con las celulas del primer Hokage...un ejemplo seria al sujeto que esta en el suelo...-dijo Sasuke aun siendo rodeado por el Susano.

-Pero no soporto la idea de ser domado por el otro ya que no tiene el suficiente chakra...vaya el esta escojiendo su jinchuriki...-dijo Naruto mientras miraba al suelo.

-Vamos no es momento de que te pongas deprimido Naruto se que podemos contra el-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto.

Los hokages y los Kages se reunieron con ellos y miraron a Madara que estaba con sus brazos cruzados y poco a poco los detalles del edo tensei desaparecían, significando que había regresado a la vida.

-Hashirama...gracias a tu chakra y al rinnegan ahora he vuelto a la vida y el sueño perfecto se hara realidad...sabia que el mas inútil del clan Uchiha no iba a servir para completar mi plan por eso le enseñe la verdad y lo manipule a mi antojo...ahora es basura ya no me sirve-dijo Madara mirando a Hashirama y de repente la luna comenzaba a obtener un color rojo

_Me uso...pero ya no le veo la importancia _pensó Obito mientras miraba a el suelo y era rodeado por los antiguos compañero de la academia que aun seguían vivos.

* * *

-Hanabi-chan dinos que es lo que esta pasando...que es lo que le esta pasando a Naruto-dijo Konohamaru mientras miraba a Hanabi que estaba junto con los demás jovenes y los shinobis en la aldea de la hoja.

-Cállate idiota-grito la joven Hyuga que se estaba limpiando las lagrimas por haber visto la muerte de su primo, luego de que se limpiara las lagrimas activo el byakugan y se enfoco en la pelea-Madara ha aumentado su poder y ahora se podria decir que su chakra esta mas elevado que el del primer Hokage...y el Juubi al parecer esta siguiendo las ordenes de Madara y ...el chakra de Naruto y el de Sasuke estan disminuyendo aunque...

-Hanabi-chan que es lo que pasa con Naruto-dijo Konohamaru aun temblando un poco por el chakra que lograba sentir del Juubi.

-Hay algo raro en Naruto-Kun puedo sentir que tiene mas chakras en su interior...es algo muy raro..incluso se que Hinata sabe de eso...puede que Naruto este planeando algo-dijo Hanabi mientras se enfocaba mas en Naruto-Si esta a punto de hacer algo, espero que ya termine esta guerra.

-Mas chakras...acaso no es el Kyubi o alguien mas...-

-No estúpido te estoy diciendo lo que veo-dijo Hanabi.

-Ni-san ten cuidado y termina esto pronto...-dijo Konohamaru en un suspiro.

* * *

Las colas del Juubi se dirigian a toda la velocidad hacia Naruto y los demás, y antes de que les impactara, pudieron esquivar el ataque.

-Es mas rápido que antes-dijo Bee mientras esquivaba las colas junto con su hermano.

-Bee intentemos ir tras Madara...Naruto ataca al Juubi junto con Gaara, Sasuke y el Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Tsunade vayamos tras Madara junto con los Hokages...-dijo A mientras miraba a Naruto que se transformo en Kurama (cuerpo entero).

Gaara, Onoki y Sasuke se posicionaron en la cabeza de Kurama y en ese mismo instante el chakra de Kurama rodeo los cuerpos de los tres que estaban sobre su cabeza.

-Bien espero que esto funcione-dijo Sasuke mientras el cuerpo de Kurama era rodeado por el Susano.

-Bien pensado muchacho-dijo Onoki.

Kurama volvio a morder al Juubi y en ese mismo instante Gaara uso su arena para inmovilizarlo dando la oportunidad para los demás en atacar a Madara. Ninguno de los atacantes pudieron darle un golpe ya que gracias al rinnegan podía evitar todos los ataques. El Juubi simplemente uso sus colas para golpear a Kurama y separarlo de el, para luego usar su pata derecha para golpear a los que estaban peleando encima de ellos. incluyendo a Madara.

-Veo que el jinchuriki no quiere ser domado-dijo Obito mientras miraba como Naruto caía atrás de el y los demas shinobis que lo rodeaban.

-Aun no entiendo como es posible que sigas apoyando la idea de que caigamos en el genjutsu-dijo Anko enojada mientras sacaba un kunai.

-No entiendes lo que yo pase...no comprendes las normas shinobis...por eso quiero cambiar todo-dijo Obito mientras miraba como el vórtice del kamui aparecia enfrente de el dando el paso a el hijo de colmillo blanco.

-No lo ataquen-dijo Kakashi en un tono serio.

-Pero Kakashi...-

-Déjamelo a mi Anko-dijo Kakashi mientras volteaba a ver a su antiguo amigo-Pude ver todo a través del sharingan Obito...que acaso no ves que Madara te uso todo este tiempo-

Obito no dio ninguna respuesta solo se le quedo mirando a Kakashi.

-El pasado no se puede borrar, pero podemos cambiar el futuro...mira a Naruto...la alianza se genero gracias a el, para luchar por un motivo en comun...el ha podido traer de nuevo a su mejor amigo y cambiarlo...se que el puede cambiar el futuro de los shinobis...algo que tu también querías...-dijo Kakashi.

-Aunque quisiera evitar que el plan siga no puedo hacer nada el Juubi me quito la mayor parte de mi chakra todo lo que he intentado ha sido un fracaso-dijo Obito mientras miraba al suelo.

-Tal vez no puedas eliminar el pasado pero puedes corregir los errores que cometiste-dijo Kakashi mientras observaba como una lagrima caia del rostro de Obito-Y no se vale decir que tienes algo en el ojo.

-Kurama puedes sentir eso-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ya no tiene odio en su corazon...quieres darle algo de chakra?-dijo Kurama desde el interior de Naruto.

Naruto comenzo a levantarse con ayuda de Sasuke y camino hacia donde Obito estaba parado, para luego poner su mano en el hombro de Obito.

-Que estas haciendo-dijo Sasuke al igual que todos sus amigos.

-Nivelando la balanza-dijo Naruto mientras el chakra de Kurama rodeaba el cuerpo de Obito.

_Uzumaki Naruto te he subestimado Kakashi tiene razon _dijo Obito en su mente.

-Veo que ahora decidiste cambiar de bando...Obito-dijo Madara mientras el Susano completo se generaba alrededor de el.

Naruto volteo a ver a Obito -Dime que tienes algun plan-

-Si solo uno-dijo Obito mientras juntaba sus manos-Chibaku Tensei-una esfera pequeña surgio de sus manos y la lanzo hacia el cielo debajo de donde Madara se encontraba.

-Crees que eso me derrotara..niño estúpido-dijo Madara mientras observaba como el Juubi lanzaba una biju dama contra la esfera.

-Sasuke ahora...-dijo Naruto mientras generaba con chakra el cuerpo de Kurama.

Del destello que se genero un dragon gigante de rayos salio e impacto contra Madara rompiendo parte del Susano. Madara sorprendido volteo a ver a Naruto pero solo miro como una biju dama se impactaba contra el rompiendo completamente el Susano, pero sin generarle ningún daño a Madara ya que parte de la exploción la recibió el Juubi.

-Si funciono-grito Rock Lee pero fue cayado por Hinata.

-No aun no-dijo la chica Hyuga.

Del polvo que se genero salieron las colas del Juubi que protegieron a Madara.

-Ese maldito ya me tiene arto-dijo Sasuke mientras generaba el Susano pero se sorprendio que solo pudo generar el esqueleto.

-Te estas quedando sin chakra?-rio Madara que volvio a generar su Susano.

-Detente Sasuke, yo me encargo de eso-dijo Naruto con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Que planeas hacer...-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba como la mano de Naruto se rodeaba por un chakra blanco.

Naruto junto sus manos y en ese mismo momento el chakra naranja cambio a un chakra blanco.

-Estas usando lo que los demás bijus te dieron verdad...sabes que es lo que va a suceder...-dijo Kurama desde el interior de Naruto.

-No lo se pero me estoy dando una idea-dijo Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos tanto en su conversación con Kurama como en la realidad.

Todos miraron con asombro a Naruto ya que su chakra había aumentado de una manera sorprendente.

-Ahora que estas haciendo-dijo Madara mientras observaba como el Juubi se estaba incomodando, ya que sabia que lo que iba a suceder.

-Ahora estoy comprendiendo varias cosas...-dijo Naruto mientras mantenía su ojos cerrados.

-A que te refieres-dijo Sasuke mientras el Susano empezaba a desaparecer.

-El Juubi solo reunió las partes negativas que los demas Bijus tenian, por eso reune tanto chakra positivo...es el mismo procedimiento que hago para crear la biju dama...ahora cuando estuve con la conversación de los demás bijus ellos me dieron su parte positiva, para que perdieran esa parte suya y pudiera liberarlos...fundaron su chakra conmigo...ahora se que es lo que tengo que hacer...-dijo Naruto mientras era rodeado por sus amigos y los demás Hokages y Kages y aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Hey Naruto que planeas hacer que es todo este chakra-dijo Minato.

Finalmente Naruto abrió sus ojos mostrando los mismos ojos que el Juubi pero en blancos, una túnica blanca sustituyo la naranja que se le formaba al usar el modo control del biju y todo el chakra torno blanco. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no solo la apariencia de Naruto cambio sino que también su chakra aumento considerablemente.

-Naruto?-dijo Sakura.

-Unió todos los chakras que los demás bijus le otorgaron, ahora se podria decir que es...que es...-dijo Obito mientras miraba a Naruto.

-El sabio de los seis caminos...-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto.

_Puedo sentir a Naruto-kun pero el chakra es muy diferente _dijo Hinata en su mente mientras examinaba los flujos de chakra de Naruto.

-Es hora de acabar esto-la voz de Naruto se oía mas grave y un poco distorsionada.

Madara salto hacia el suelo y corrió hacia donde Naruto estaba, pero se sorprendió al ver como su adversario generaba el mismo báculo que Obito genero pero tenia un color dorado. Ambos se enfrentaron arduamente Madara empezaba a desesperarse ya que el Susano no podía propinarle ningun golpe.

_Este niño como obtuvo tanto chakra...serán los bijus-_pensó Madara mientras le intentaba dar un golpe.

-Soy el dios shinobi Madara Uchiha no me va a vencer un niño como tu-dijo antes de que se rompiera el susano gracias a que Naruto lo ataco con el báculo.

-Ya muere...-dijo Naruto mientras se generaba un rasengan dorado en la mano libre de Naruto y lo impactaba en el estomago de Madara que poco a poco se empezaba a incrustar más y más por consecuencia el cuerpo de Madara comenzaba a brillar y se empezaba a desintegrar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo este fanfic realmente lo aprecio mucho, me agrada leer los reviews de todos no saben como ustedes me impulsan a continuar esta historia, este fic va a continuar durante un buen tiempo eso espero y tambien espero que les agrade esta idea. Recuerden que esto puede tener spoilers ya que la gran parte del fic puede que suceda asi XD no se la crean no se como terminara Naruto pero asi fue como yo me imagine que terminaría la guerra..**

* * *

**Fin de la guerra.**

Toda la alianza se le quedaron mirando con asombro a Naruto, ya que el chakra de Madara no se podía sentir, había desaparecido despues del ataque de Naruto.

-Bee...dime acaso es una segunda transformación de un biju o algo por el estilo...-dijo Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada a Naruto.

-No o mejor dicho no lo se nunca había visto semejante cosa...-dijo Killer Bee mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-Pero esa apariencia es igual que la de Rikudo senin-dijo Hashirama mientras se intentaba acercar a Naruto.

-Hat-san dime sigue siendo Naruto o que es lo que le paso...-dijo Bee en la conversación con su biju.

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo lo que sucedió...los demás Bijus le dieron a Naruto su chakra para poder hacer alguna ofensiva contra Madara y el Juubi, pero Naruto en ese caso la uso diferente o puede que el mismo chakra lo este manipulando a el...míralo con cuidado ya no tiene los mismos rasgos físicos de Naruto...-dijo Hachibi mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Killer Bee miro detalladamente a Naruto y pudo sacar la conclusión de que el Hachibi tenia razón, la altura de Naruto había cambiado ya era mas grande, casi tomando la altura de Minato, y su cara había cambiado ya no tenia sus marcas.

Naruto volteo a ver a toda la alianza y al mismo instante se empezaba a acercar a ellos. Corrió entre ellos hasta encontrar a Obito junto con Kakashi, provocando que ellos se quedaran mudos.

-Tienes en tu rinnegan la habilidad de traer a la vida aquellos que fallecieron, necesito un favor...el chico que estoy usando quiere que todos los que fallecieron en esta guerra regresen e incluso te ayudare a ti en traer a esa persona que tanto quieres solo has la técnica...yo me encargare del Juubi...-dijo Naruto pero con una voz mas grave y distorsionada, ya muy difícil de reconocer que era la de Naruto.

-No tengo el chakra necesario para hacer tantas cosas e incluso si quiero traer de vuelta a la vida a Rin...no podre-dijo Obito sorprendido al sentir la mano de Naruto en su hombro y en ese mismo instante sintio como una gran cantidad de chakra recorria su cuerpo-Quien eres...

-Sabes quien soy yo...ese chakra no te matara si usas la tecnica incluso te sobrara un poco...has lo que te dije...-dijo Naruto para luego voltearse.

-Obito acaso es quien yo creo que es...su voz no es la de Naruto...-dijo Kakashi mientras observaba a su amigo.

-Es el sabio de los seis caminos...puede que gracias a Naruto pudo regresar a la vida-dijo Obito mientras se sentaba en posición de loto.

El Juubi dio un gran rugido y empezó a generar una gran bomba biju. Naruto se situo enfrente de toda la alianza esperando a que el Juubi lanzara su ataque.

-Vamos que esperas-dijo el sabio de los seis caminos mientras generaba el báculo dorado de nuevo.

-Maldición que esperas hacer es mas grande que incluso que la de Kurama-dijo Hashirama mientras miraba a Rikudo que era rodeado por su chakra blanco.

El Juubi lanzo la bomba biju en contra de Rikudo y este simple mente puso su báculo enfrente de el provocando que la bomba biju se detuviera y desapareciera en fragmentos de chakra que fueron absorbidas por toda la alianza.

-Es imposible la detuvo como si nada-dijo Kiba mientras miraba a Rikudo-Hinata acaso sigue siendo Naruto...-

-Puedo ver a Naruto muy dentro de el pero en el exterior es otra persona, es como una capa que esta cubriendo el cuerpo y chakra de Naruto.

-Es hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad Juubi, es suficiente...-dijo Rikudo mientras empezaba a correr en contra del Juubi.

El Juubi se estremeció y dirigió todas sus colas en contra de Rikudo, el empezaba a hacer posiciones de mano mientras esquivaba las colas del Juubi y al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo empezaba a brillar. En un descuido una cola del Juubi golpeo directamente el pecho de Rikudo pero no impidió que siguiera su camino. Finalmente llego a la cabeza del Juubi y poco a poco se empezaba a fusionar con el.

-Que es lo que va a suceder-dijo Sakura mientras miraba al Juubi que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.

-Naruto...-dijo Sasuke mirando al Juubi.

Efectivamente el cuerpo del Juubi empezaba a brillar y más fue la sorpresa de toda la alianza al ver que el cuerpo de Kurama salia del Juubi en un resplandor blanco. Poco a poco los demás bijus salieron del cuerpo del Juubi y solo del biju de diez colas, solo quedaba un pequeño resplandor.

-Rikudo no lo hagas quien sabe que es lo que le haga a Naruto...-grito Kurama mientras miraba el resplandor que se hacia mas y mas pequeño hasta formar la figura completa de Rikudo.

El resplandor se disparo hacia la luna, significando que el chakra restante del Juubi descansaba de nuevo en la luna. El cuerpo de Rikudo desaparecio dejando el cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo con una herida grande en su pecho llena de sangre. La alianza grito de emocion al saber que el Juubi desaparecio pero solamente los que quedaron en silencio fueron los Bijus, los Hokages edo tensei, los Gokages y los amigos de Naruto, ya que quedaron impresionados al ver el cuerpo de su amigo sin vida en el suelo. Todos corrieron intentando mantener las lagrimas en sus ojos pero era algo que no pudieron lograr.

-NARUTO!-dijeron todos a la vez mientras rodearon el cuerpo de su amigo.

Sakura comenzó a a curar la herida que dejo el Juubi en su pecho y poco a poco la herida desapareció por completo, pero no había ningún rastro de que su corazón siguera latiendo.

-Despierta...por favor...Naruto...despierta!-grito Sakura mirando el rostro de su amigo.

-Naruto-kun no te vayas por favor no quiero perderte...tu eras mi camino ninja...queria caminar a tu lado no debes de morir te amo...por favor despierta-dijo Hinata mientras sostenía la cabeza de Naruto junto con Minato y Kushina.

-Dijiste que cumplirías nuestro sueño...Naruto despierta...-dijo Kushina mientras sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de su hijo.

Kurama y Sasuke fueron lso unicos que mantuvieron sus emociones a un lado, aunque para ellos dos era muy difícil mantenerlo así. En ese mismo instante se genero una conversación con los bijus sin los jinchurikis (a los bijus me refiero a todos a excepción del Juubi)

-Veo que quisiste ocultar al antiguo Kurama, aquel Zorrito que lloro cuando me fui y también aquel que no tenia miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos...donde esta ese Kurama eh?-dijo Rikudo mientras que su espíritu se posicionaba ensima de Kurama.

-Rikudo...no se de que hablas-dijo Kurama mientras se sorprendía al oír a su antiguo amo.

-Vamos se que aun tienes sentimientos dentro de ti lo puedo sentir-dijo Rikudo mientras aparecía en el suelo enfrente de el.

-Sabias que esto le iba a pasar verdad...-dijo Kurama mientras miraba a Rikudo.

-No ese ataque me fue de sorpresa, lamento que haya pasado esto...pero aparte queria hablar contigo y con el-dijo Rikudo mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto.

-Entonces por que los demas no te pueden ver-dijo Kurama algo enojado.

-Sera por que yo ya no estoy entre ustedes...Les había dicho que alguien mas vendría y los iba a unir, mira lo que ese chico hiso...tenia razón, sabia que el iba a ser mi sucesor...-dijo Rikudo.

-Naruto...-Pero murió ahora ya no va a estar entre nosotros...que acaso no lo entiendes...-grito Kurama mientras se le empezaba a formar una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

-Kurama...cálmate...-dijo Matatabi mientras miraba a su hermano Biju.

-No va a morir...todo dependerá de que si tu quieres ser de nuevo su biju y también dependerá de que el quiera levantarse-dijo Rikudo mientras se desaparecía.

-Naruto...-dijo Kurama mientras la lagrima que se le formo caía al suelo tanto en la conversación como en la realidad.

* * *

Un espacio en blanco se genero y cierto chico rubio se encontraba en el centro de

-Donde estoy...por que estoy escuchando que gritan mi nombre...-dijo Naruto que estaba mirando a todos lados.

-Es algo difícil de explicar-dijo Rikudo mientras aparecía enfrente de Naruto.

-Quien eres tu-dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba.

Rikudo rió un poco -Mi nombre es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki pero tu me conoces como el sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudo Sennin-

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre -Acaso tu eres el que me controlo contra Madara y liberaste a los bijus-

-De hecho tu fuiste el que me invoco...lo que te dieron los Bijus fue mi chakra que tenian en su interior, ya que mi chakra empezaba a buscar a aquel que era digno de usarlo y de ayudar al mundo, alguien que sigue sus sueños y le importa sus amigos y familiares, alguien de corazon puro, han habido otros que han intentado cambiar al mundo de una manera diferente ya sea como lo que acabas de pasar con el Juubi, y bueno podria decir que use tu cuerpo para poder vencerlo de nuevo-dijo Rikudo.

-Pero entonces el Juubi ya no esta...espera que paso con Kurama..esta bien?-dijo Naruto mientras miraba alrededor.

-Tranquilo los Bijus están bien incluso tus amigos están bien, y le deje parte de mi chakra al chico que intento domar al Juubi para que pudiera revivir luego a los shinobis que quieran...mire dentro de tu corazón y tu mente Naruto Uzumaki...se por lo que has pasado, y te diré que muchos de tus amigos y tus familiares tu quieren y están orgullosos, tu venciste esta guerra, tu lograste unir a las naciones shinobis cosa que nadie había hecho...lograste cambiar el corazón de los bijus, tu trajiste la paz de nuevo a este mundo-dijo Rikudo mientras miraba a Naruto que tenia su cabeza mirando al suelo -Y ahora que tienes-

-No creo que hice eso, no creo que pueda encontrar la paz que tanto me han dicho que existe...pero siempre va a haber alguien que intente dominar el mundo shinobi e intente controlar a los bijus de nuevo, pero tampoco puedo hacer que todos me obedezcan ni nada eso es ir en contra de la voluntad de los demás...solo lo que veo posible es seguir luchando hasta que mantenga un balance, seguir siendo aliados de las demás aldeas-dijo Naruto mientras miraba de nuevo a Rikudo.

-Eres igual que yo cuando era de tu edad-dijo rikudo mientras reía-Te entiendo yo mismo pensé en eso pero lo que dices es cierto no podemos obligar a nadie pero lo que puedes hacer tu es mantener ese balance que hay...hagamos una promesa Naruto-

-Que promesa-dijo Naruto.

-Seguirás manteniendo ese balance y ese mismo legado que yo te estoy pasando a ti se lo pasaras a tus hijos y ellos a sus hijos-dijo Rikudo mientras extendia su mano.

-Muchos tienen altas expectativas de mi pero y si fallo-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes a tus amigos pero se que no vas a fallar, perdona por husmear en tu corazón pero tenia que estar seguro de que eres Naruto-rió Rikudo-Confió en ti-

Naruto estrecho la mano de Rikudo -No fallare dattebayo -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Se que no lo harás-dijo Rikudo mientras desaparecía dentro del cuerpo de Naruto y el espacio en blanco se volvía obscuro.

_Ahora tienes que buscar una razón para despertar-_dijo Rikudo.

* * *

-NARUTO...POR FAVOR DESPIERTA-grito Kurama mientras otra lagrima caía.

-Acaso tenia que terminar asi...primero Nawaki luego Dan y ahora Naruto-dijo Tsunade mientras era abrasado por Jiraiya.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto que estaba recostado, Sakura volteo a verlo y se sorprendió que había unas lagrimas en las mejillas del joven Uchiha.

-Primero fue mi familia...luego Itachi que se sacrifico por mi y por toda la aldea...y ahora tu que te sacrificas por todos...por que todos lo que se sacrifican por mi terminan muertos...es injusto-dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos y caían mas lagrimas y apretaba sus puños.

Todos se quedaron cayados, pero aun estaban mirando a Naruto, Sakura recogió la banda de Naruto que se habia caido de su frente.

-Siempre crei que eras un fracasado pero ahoa veo que no...debes de cumplir tu sueño...levantate idiota-dijo Kiba mientras se intentaba limpiar sus lagrimas.

-...-

-Ya no lloren por mi...no me ire tan facil-la voz de Naruto era cortada.

Todos gritaron el nombre del rubio con alegria y la mayoria lo abrazaron, principalmente Hinata, Sakura Minato y Kushina.

-Hey todavia no estoy tan bien-dijo Naruto intentando respirar.

Kurama rio y se limpio su lagrima antes de los Bijus o Naruto lo vieran.

-Chillón ya te vi no te hagas, ahora que haces ahí, deberias de estar dentro de mi-dijo Naruto sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lagrimas y sentimientos**

La alianza había formado varias tiendas grandes de dormir, ya que todos estaban cansados después de la gran guerra que se había desatado. Varias tiendas no eran para descansar, unas eran para el equipo medico, otra era para los Kages y los estrategas y las demás eran para aquellos que decidieron descansar.

-¡Sakura-chan eso duele!-grito cierto chico rubio que se encontraba en la tienda medica.

-Baka deja de moverte que debo de arreglarte bien el brazo-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el brazo de Naruto y se lo acomodo de un solo golpe.

-Vaya se ve que si es algo agresiva-dijo Obito que se encontraba sentado en una silla enfrente de Sakura y Naruto.

-No tienes idea-dijo Kakashi que estaba sentado en una silla mientras era curado por las heridas que tenia en el pecho.

-Oye Naruto tengo que hablar contigo y con todos ustedes asi que deja de gritar-dijo Obito mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Naruto miro a Obito al igual que todos los amigos de Naruto.

-Es sobre lo que el sabio de los seis caminos me dijo...sobre el jutsu que me pidio que hiciera-dijo Obito mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Lo se yo le pedí que te diera ese chakra para poder revivir a todos los shinobis que se puedan incluso...quiero que revivas a su compañera a Rin-dijo Naruto mientras Sakura lo vendaba del brazo.

-El camino externo de Nagato es algo complicado de hacer recuerda que ese es el camino que te cuesta la vida...pero con el chakra que me dio Rikudo puede que no tenga que morir...pero no se si sea capas de revivir a Rin...-dijo Obito mientras miraba al suelo.

-Cuando comenzaba a "invocar" a Rikudo el me dijo que el Rey demonio puede ser controlado gracias al chakra que te dio aparte el puede transformar la edad de la persona que vaya a ser revivida gracias a la cantidad de chakra que puedas darle-dijo Naruto mientras se ponía su camisa y su chamarra que estaba casi rota.

-Entonces podrá controlarlo en cierto modo, manipularlo para que revivas a las personas pero también puedas cambiar su edad-dijo Kakashi.

-Quieres decir que el puede también traer de vuelta a la vida a nuestros padres-dijo Ino emocionada por escuchar lo que Naruto dijo.

-Puede que sea posible...mi intención era traer a la vida a todos aquellos que murieron en la guerra y también a los jinchurikis anteriores o no se como sea el plan de los Bijus-dijo Obito mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Bueno eso hay que discutirlo con mi padre y los demás Kages-dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la cama.

-También hay algo que quiero hablar con ellos y con Kakashi y contigo-dijo Obito mientras miraba a Kakashi.

-Que es...-dijo Naruto.

-Es algo que solo se puede tratar con los Kages Naruto-dijo Obito.

-Bien creo que no tiene sentido el esperar aquí si es que todos ansiamos por volver a la aldea-dijo Naruto mientras salia de la tienda.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón-dijo Sasuke mientras salia de la tienda dejando a los demás algo sorprendidos.

-El si quiere volver a la aldea...vaya si que ha cambiado-dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba a Sakura que había dejado escapar una lagrima.

Obito y Kakashi siguieron a Sasuke y a Naruto que ya casi habían llegado a la tienda de donde los Kages se encontraban. Naruto entro primero sorprendiendo a los Kages que estaban parados alrededor de una mesa.

-Naruto ya te encuentras mejor-pregunto Minato mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo.

-Si ya me siento mejor, pero queremos hablar con ustedes en especial el-dijo Naruto mientras abría la tienda dejando pasar a Obito.

El Raikage, Tsuchikage y la Mizukage apretaron sus puños al ver a Obito ya que ellos aun no aceptaban del todo la unión de uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha y causante de toda la guerra.

-No quiero pelear contra ustedes, creí que eso quedo claro despues de lo que sucedio con Madara-dijo Obito mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Nos alegra que hallas recapacitado y hallas vuelto a nuestro bando pero aun no podemos olvidar todo lo que has hecho, la creacion de akatsuki, las muertes que eso ocaciono, la guerra shinobi...pero confio en que lo que dice Naruto sea verdad-dijo Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo se pero sobre eso es lo que queria hablar con ustedes...Naruto quiere que regrese a la aldea, se que no me dejaran con gran facilidad asi que lo que yo quiero hacer es remediar mis errores si me lo permite-dijo Obito mientras miraba a Minato y a los demas Kages.

-Como planeas enmendar las muertes que provocaste en la guerra y las muertes que akatsuki provoco-dijo enojado el Raikage mientras su brazo derecho se rodeaba de rayos.

-Usare lo que el sabio de los seis caminos me dejo, gracias a su chakra podre usar el camino deva de Nagato para invocar al rey de los demonios y asi traer a la vida a aquellos que murieron solo diganme a quienes quieran que reviva...-dijo Obito con una seriedad diferente a la que usaba cuando era Tobi.

Todos se quedaron cayados al oir lo que Obito tenia planeado.

-Incluso puedo traer a la vida a los Jinchurikis y a la gran parte de lo que revivieron en el edo tensei...incluso podre traerlos a la vida Minato-sensei...-dijo Obito mientras volteaba a ver a Minato.

-Pero como sera posible que consigas revivirlos a todos...-dijo Gaara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-El sabio de los seis caminos me dio una gran parte de su chakra podre controlar al rey demonio y traere a la vida a todos...se que puedo...-dijo Obito.

-Confien en el...se que es dificil de creerlo pero ya no tiene odio en su corazon al igual que Sasuke y sus amigos...Obito realmente quiere hacer esto...yo confio en el-dijo Naruto mientras sonreia.

-Esta bien en ese caso nosotros tomaremos la decision...por lo tanto deben de descansar-dijo A mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Todos los que habian entrado en la tienda de los Kages se habian retirado, dejando a los Kages muy serios.

-Primer Hokage que es lo que opina...-dijo Onoki mientras miraba a Hashirama que estaba sentado en su posicion de loto.

-La verdad desde que vi que Naruto se transformo en el sabio de los seis caminos no tengo una respuesta concreta...lo que quiero decir es que creo que debemos de dejar que Obito haga esa tecnica-dijo Hashirama mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Naruto confia en el opino que deberiamos dejar que haga la tecnica-dijo Tsunade apoyando a su abuelo.

-Pero que haremos con los Bijus...quienes seran sus jinchurikis-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Yo podre ser de nuevo el jinchuriki del Shukaku...pero si van a tomar la decision de tomar nuevos jinchurikis deben de entender esto que Naruto nos enseño durante su pelea...ellos no son armas...son seres vivos como nosotros no hay que usarlos para atacar otras aldeas-dijo Gaara mientras se ponia serio.

Las palabras de Gaara provocaron que todos recordaran el recuerdo que Naruto les transmitio gracias a Ino.

-En eso tienes razon Kazekage...yo estoy a favor de que no usemos a los Jinchurikis como armas-dijo Onoki mientras miraba a Gaara.

-Creo que eso es más que claro ademas hay cierto chico que no dejara que suceda eso-dijo Tsunade mientras sonreia.

-Ese chico sera un gran Hokage algún dia incluso te va a superar hermano-dijo Tobirama mientras sonreía.

Obito apareció de nuevo enfrente de todos los Kages gracias a la dimensión del Kamui -Tambien quería hablar de eso...perdon por la intromisión.

-Que es lo que sucede ahora Obito-dijo Minato.

-Creo que se que es lo que Tsunade esta pensando...en convertir a Naruto en Hokage...pero opino que seria algo torpe en estos tiempos...hay otra organización igual que akatsuki solo que mas poderosa...-dijo Obito mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-QUE QUIERES DECIR acaso son aliados tuyos...-grito el Raikage.

-No no son aliados de akatsuki...son independientes e incluso mas fuerte que ellos...a lo que quiero llegar es que esa organización se mantuvo oculta ya que ellos querían estudiar como se defendería las demás aldeas contra akatsuki...ellos quieren la dominación del mundo se hacen llamar las 15 sombras...aun no se donde se encuentran o cuando planean atacar pero yo opino que Naruto siga entrenando y pueda proteger la aldea junto conmigo y los demás...haré todo lo posible para que no le hagan nada a la aldea-dijo Obito.

Todos se quedaron cayados al escuchar esto, nadie creía que hubiera una segunda organización mas fuerte que la que acaban de enfrentar.

-Entonces opino que no debamos de disolver la alianza...-dijo la Mizukage.

-Bien eso era lo que quería decirles...espero que hagan la decisión correcta...y algo más...se que Naruto llegara a cumplir el sueño que el y yo compartimos el de convertirnos en Hokage...incluso creo que podría ser Hokage ahora pero opino que aun es joven...y realmente la organización podría ser un problema...creo que aun debería estar usted Lady Tsunade como Hokage...solo quería decir eso-dijo Obito para luego salir de la tienda.

Los Kages revividos se le quedaron viendo a Tsunade, sabían a la perfección que Tsunade tenia planeado darle a Naruto el puesto de Hokage a Naruto, pero gracias a las palabras de Naruto eso había cambiado.

-Naruto ha demostrado que puede ser un Hokage incluso mas fuerte que mi hermano pero aun es muy joven...no digo que no le des el puesto pero lo mejor es que defendamos las aldeas...-dijo Tobirama mientras miraba a Tsunade.

-Lo se...seguiré siendo Hokage...espero que no haya ninguna objeción ante eso...Minato espero que me perdones...-dijo Tsunade volteando a ver a Minato.

-No tienes por que pedirme perdón...entiendo lo que esta sucediendo y entiendo tu decisión...conociendo a Naruto se que lo tomara con calma...eso claro si Obito y yo se lo explicamos-Minato rió un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bien creo que es tiempo de ver quienes serán los que reviva el muchacho Uchiha-dijo Onoki mientras miraba a Tsunade la cual asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba platicando con Kakashi, Sasuke y Obito ya que sus amigos no sabían como hablar con el, ademas aun no sabían como hablar con Obito.

-Hey solo te tengo una pregunta Obito...-dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba a ver a Obito.

-Que es lo que sucede-dijo Obito.

-Por que actuabas como un completo idiota cuando andabas con el tipo rubio...-dijo Sasuke mientras Obito lo miraba con una cara de desprecio (¬¬ me refiero a algo parecido).

-Bueno a decir verdad cuando eramos niños el ya actuaba como un idiota-dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba sus manos en su bolsillo.

-¡Hey eso no es cierto! solo actuaba para que no descubrieran quien era...pero eso ya es el pasado-dijo Obito algo enojado y al mismo tiempo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Te venció Gai cuando estabas en los exámenes chunin-dijo Kakashi.

Naruto rió al ver la especie de pelea que tuvieron los antiguos amigos.

Los amigos de Naruto observaban como platicaban y reían tan a gusto con el antiguo enemigo que tuvo Naruto y el mundo shinobi. Algunos sabían que era controlado por Madara pero aun así no aceptaban del todo la tranquilidad de Naruto, aunque muy en el fondo de ellos sabían que Naruto podía hacer cambiar a la gente.

-Como es posible que ese chico pueda hablar tranquilamente con el enmascarado-dijo Kurotsuchi mientras miraba a Naruto junto con los demás amigos de Naruto.

-Naruto siempre ha sido así...cuando lo conoces sientes como el llena una parte de tu corazón...te de ganas de caminar junto a el y estar con el-dijo Shikamaru que estaba acostado en el suelo.

-Pero como es posible que el este tan tranquilo con ese sujeto, e incluso el también esta feliz-dijo Karui que estaba a lado de Samui y Kurotsuchi.

-Naruto cambia a la gente-dijo Sakura.

-Logro cambiar a mi hermano cuando era un jinchuriki y mira en donde se encuentra ahora-dijo Temari mientras sonreía.

-Y...también a Neji...-dijo Lee con tristeza en su voz.

-Nagato también fue cambiado por el-dijo Killer Bee intentando cambiar el tema ya que sabia lo que sucedió con Neji.

-Vaya me alegra que tengamos a un aliado como el, Gaara-sensei aprecia mucho lo que hiso por el y toda la aldea de la arena también-dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

-Naruto nunca va a cambiar-sonrió Kiba mientras miraba a todos sus amigos que ya conocía y a los nuevos que acaban de hacer.

-Pero sigo sin entender...ese sujeto antes tenia tanto odio en su interior que nos dice que ya no tenga ese odio en su interior-dijo Omoi que estaba cruzado de brazos a lado de Killer Bee.

-Yo les puedo decir eso-dijo Kurama mientras agachaba su cabeza para que pudiera hablar bien con todos, aunque la verdadera razón era para que Naruto no se diera cuenta de que Kurama estaba hablando con sus amigos.

La mayoría voltearon a ver a Kurama algo aterrados ya que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con un biju como lo hacia Bee o Naruto. En la cabeza de Kurama se genero una gota y arqueo una ceja ya que nunca espero la reacción de los amigos de Naruto.

-No les voy a hacer nada no tienen por que mirarme así-dijo Kurama.

-E-Es que di-digamos que no esperábamos tu visita-dijo Sakura mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

Kurama suspiro -He venido a responder dos dudas, la primera es que gracias a mi Naruto pudo sentir que en el corazón de Obito ya no había ese odio que tenía antes y la otra es que Obito o ustedes lo conocen como el antiguo compañero de Kakashi, va a usar la técnica que usaron en el ataque de Pain, todos los shinobis muertos regresaran a la vida...No deben de estar tristes por su compañero el regresara-dijo Kurama mientras miraba a Hinata la cual sonrió al escuchar las palabras.

La atención de los shinobis reunidos fue arrebatada de Kurama gracias a que los Kages se reunieron con Naruto y Obito. Todos se acercaron a donde estaban los Kages.

-De acuerdo Obito es momento de que uses la técnica de tu rinnegan-dijo Minato.

Obito se quedo cayado mirando al suelo, en su mente recorría la idea de cuantas personas gracias a el habían muerto pero aparte no sabía si era buena idea el traer de vuelta a Rin.

-No nos traigas a nosotros los Hokages de vuelta a la vida-dijo Hashirama mientras miraba a Obito.

-Los aldeanos se alteraran al vernos ahí el nosotros nos hemos ido hace mucho tiempo no es normal que nos vean andar por las calles de la aldea, en cambio aquellos que no se hallan ido por mas de décadas pueden volver-dijo Tobirama mientras miraba a Minato que estaba mirando al suelo al igual que Kushina.

-Obito te pedimos que sigas tu plan debes de traer de vuelta a los que murieron a causa de akatsuki, los jinchurikis, y los shinobis que perecieron espero que traigas a los correctos-dijo Sarutobi

Obito asintio con la cabeza y se separo de ellos para comenzar con la técnica. El chakra blanco del sabio de los seis caminos rodeo todo el cuerpo de Obito y en un instante la cabeza del rey demonio apareció atrás de el abriendo su boca mientras generaba un resplandor blanco.

_Espero que funcione-_dijo Obito en su mente.

El resplandor empezó a lanzar varios resplandores pequeños que fueron esparcidos por los diferentes campos de batalla que hubo en toda la guerra.

-Ino necesito que me comuniques con los que acaban de ser revividos-dijo Tsunade mientras veía como Ino iniciaba su técnica.

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama...ya puede hablar con ellos-dijo Ino mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Escuchen todos no se asusten la guerra ha acabado ahora tenemos un aliado que los ha traído a la vida, su nombre es Obito Uchiha-dijo Tsunade mientras escuchaba las reacciones de los shinobis revividos.

Un resplandor se dirigió a toda velocidad al cuerpo de Neji que estaba rodeado por Hiashi y Tenten. Poco a poco Neji fue despertando y fue atrapado por el abrazo de Tenten y Hinata que estaban llorando.

-Esos son los de todas las aldeas...ahora la parte más difícil...-dijo Obito mientras observaba a Naruto y a Kakashi los cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

Los resplandores dejaron de salir y se concentraron todos en la boca del rey del infierno. En poco tiempo de la boca empezaron a salir aquellos que murieron en los cuarteles generales dejando al final a Shikaku y a Inoichi.

-¡Papá!-grito Ino mientras abrazaba a su padre.

De nuevo del resplandor salieron los jinchurikis seguidos por Asuma Sarutobi. Obito empezaba a sudar no solo por el chakra que estaba gastando sino por que solo pensaba que ya era tiempo de revivir a Rin. Se volvió a concentrar el resplandor en la boca del rey del infierno, significando que estaba manipulando lo que era la edad de Rin mediante el jutsu de Nagato. Su objetivo era que ella regresara como si hubiera crecido a la par que Kakashi y Obito. Poco a poco se empezó a ver una forma saliendo de la boca. Kakashi empezó a acercarse a donde estaba aquellas forma, la cual empezó a aclararse dando la imagen de una chica de cabello corto casi de la misma altura que la de Kakashi, cuando salio por completo se desmallo, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Kakashi la detuvo.

-Esta bien Obito no esta corriendo ningún riesgo...-dijo Kakashi algo sorprendido.

-De acuerdo-dijo Obito asombrado por ver a la chicha que Kakashi tenia en brazos -Minato-sensei es su turno aun no me dicen si debo de revivir a los del edo tensei.

-No solo trae de vuelta a Jiraiya...-dijo Tobirama para que luego un resplandor envolviera a Jiraiya trayendolo de nuevo a la vida.

-Antes de irnos podemos estar con nuestro hijo unos minutos se que lo que planea Obito no puede esperar pero al menos quisiera abrazarlo unos minutos-dijo Minato mientras soltaba unas lagrimas al igual que Kushina y Naruto.

Tsunade solo asintió y en ese mismo instante Kushina al igual que Minato abrazaron a Naruto. Todos miraron la escena, algunos no pudieron evitar soltar una lagrima ya que sabían muy bien el pasado de Naruto.

-Me alegra el haber podido estar con mis padres un tiempo más-dijo Naruto mientras seguía abrazando a su padre y a su madre.

-Nosotros estamos felices de poder haber estado al menos otra vez contigo y más nos alegra que no hayas muerto Naruto...te queremos mucho...no olvides que siempre te queremos y nunca nos alejaremos de ti...por que siempre hemos estado contigo...-dijo Kushina mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hijo.

-Naruto confió en ti que podrás mantener la paz que se logro ahora...no olvides que siempre estaremos contigo...todos confiamos en ti...-dijo Minato mientras que poco a poco Kushina y el se iban desintegrando junto con los demás Hokages

-Konoha y el mundo shinobi están en buenas manos-dijo Tobirama.

-Sabia que tu algún día serias grande...perdóname por no haberte revelado lo de tus padres pero era por tu bien...Tsunade te podrá explicar eso con calma...siempre tenia altas expectativas de ti Naruto-dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hashirama se acerco a Naruto con dificultad ya que Kushino y Minato no lo dejaban pasar ya que querían pasar un tiempo más con su hijo.

-Lo que vi en el campo de batalla es sorprendente, ahora no tengo miedo de dejar este mundo...ahora tu estas para protegerlo...gracias por generar esta unión con las demás aldeas...tengo un buen sucesor al igual que el sabio de los seis caminos...Naruto Uzumaki...gracias-dijo Hashirama mientras le estrechaba la mano a Naruto.

-Nunca los voy a defraudar...daré mi mayor esfuerzo...no lo duden dattebayo-dijo Naruto mientras sonria con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Nunca hemos dudado de ti hijo...nunca te dejaremos siempre estaremos aqui contigo-dijo Minato mientras ponía su mano junto con Kushina en el pecho de Naruto.

-Siempre te queremos...recuerda lo que te dije dattebane-dijo Kushina.

-Nunca los voy a olvidar-dijo Naruto.

Los Kages y Kushina desaparecieron en un resplandor blanco.

La técnica de Obito desapareció provocando que cayera al suelo desmayado. Todos observaron como Naruto se quedo de pie mirando al cielo con su mano en el pecho, pero para la sorpresa de todos era que el estaba sonriendo mientras caían mas lagrimas al suelo.


End file.
